


It's Only You

by AllThereIs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Murder, Other, Sorry for feels, Violence, Yandere, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThereIs/pseuds/AllThereIs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara comes back but they have a new fascination.  What will they do to get to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Chara had seen some shit to put it lightly. They have experienced many events and sensations but dying topped it all.

It was all according to plan of course, but nothing could prepare them for the aftermath. Everyone who knew them assumed it was a simple illness that killed them. That was just plain wrong. Chara did get sick but it was no accident. Buttercups. All they needed to do was eat enough of them. 

It was all very poetic. Buttercups were the flower that was most apparent in their village. How funny that something from a place so hated would end it all. 

But death itself, was a shock. You never realize how close it is until it's there. Chara welcomed it with open arms. It was kind of like a fog clouding their vision until it was all grayish white. Everything went cold. Chara just felt so undeniably blue. 

That lasted a while, just long enough for them to reconsider everything that has ever happened to them. Childhood was a dark time. No one ever noticed them. No one loves them. Soon they decided that they needed attention. 

That led to Chara killing things. It sounds like a huge step to take but it felt so necessary. Chara only killed squirrel and the occasional cat but it sure did get people's attention. Even negative attention is good because it's something. It proved that they were actually real and there. A grounder. 

Thinking about all this stuff made Chara extremely angry. The only problem is that hey couldn't tell what exactly they were mad about. Funny how emotions are. 

When that ended there was a feeling of release. Like everything that made them them, was taken out of the physical plane. It was amazing. What they were looking for. 

That's why they were so mad when the release was taken away. The weightless feeling was replaced with the feeling of an anchor. Vision returned to reveal a baby.


	2. 2

A newborn was sitting gently in a crib. The first thing that came to mind was 'Frisk'. That must be the name. Interesting. Must have strange parents to pick out a name like that. Of course Chara couldn't really complain.

Chara decided they should probably look around to figure out where they are. They tried to walk to the other side of the room but found that to be quite difficult. As soon as they got more than about five feet from Frisk, they felt an intense pain. That couldn't be good.

After about a million tries, Chara finally gave up. It wasn't going to work. 

Cute baby.

(Time leap)

Frisk was now about five years old. Chara was at this point only an annoyance. At least to Frisk since they had always been in the background. Everyone else was really concerned. Talking to imaginary friends isn't too concerning at that age but them telling you what to do could turn heads. 

Frisk hadn't killed anything, Chara hadn't asked them to, but they had hurt themselves. Chara had decided that if Frisk was dead, they might be able to escape to that grayish white again. This had led Chara to convince Frisk that they were less than worth it. Chara was implanting suicidal thoughts.

Frisk tried to kill themselves twice already, and had cuts all over. It's funny how easy you can break someone even at such a young age as five.

The best part is that Frisk trusted Chara. Chara could convince them of anything. Perfect.


End file.
